


Stay on the Call

by InkDrops



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not entirely sure that's the right word, Praise Kink, after sex cuddles, asahi is kinky too but he's more subtle about it lmao, asanoya listen to kagehina fucking over the phone, kageyama talks a lot during sex, kageyama tobio is a kinky fuck and hinata loves it, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: It started out innocently.But Noya just wouldn't quit calling them.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802671
Comments: 18
Kudos: 321





	Stay on the Call

It had started innocent enough.

Cuddling was one of their favorite pastimes and when they had curled up together after practice, it wasn't really surprising that they fell asleep.

It hadn't even been very surprising when Hinata had woken up wrapped in Kageyama's arms with the younger's erection pressed against his thigh.

He had propped himself up where he was laying half on his boyfriend and gently shaken him awake, far from complaining when Kageyama had pressed him into the mattress, still half asleep.

By the time they were completely awake, Hinata was gasping into a pillow while Kageyama mouthed at his ass, pressing finger after finger into him with a practiced patience.

And when Kageyama sunk into him, it left them both crying out, hands gripping at hips and grasping at sheets.

That's when the ringing started.

At first, they ignored it.

Kageyama pulled back and thrust back in with a careful excitement, fingertips spreading out over the small of Hinata's back.

And Hinata melted into it, pressing back with a quiet moan.

The ringing shut off, replaced with heavy breaths and Hinata's growing exclamations as Kageyama pressed in harder, whining loudly when a steady hand pressed down between his shoulderblades and held him there.

Ringing filled the room again and Hinata let out an entirely different kind of whine. He fumbled in the blankets until he found his phone, trying to focus despite the pleasure coursing through him.

"It's Noya," he gasped, phone slipping in his sweaty fingers. "He won't-nng, _fuck_ -he won't stop calling until I've answered." It was the most clear thing he'd said since they started and it left him spinning with the effort.

But then Kageyama was bending forward to nuzzle softly at the back of his neck, a sure sign something absolutely _disgusting_ was about to come out his mouth.

"So answer him."

The words shot a shiver straight down Hinata's spine, brain short-circuiting. And if asked, that's what he'd blame it on-they were kinky but they'd never done _that_ , but as Kageyama said it he shifted back to move at an angle that had him choking on a whine.

So he clicked the little green button and pressed the phone to his ear, raising just enough that he didn't think the other could hear the rustle of sheets as he rocked back against the man behind him.

"Hey, Shoyo!" The loud voice echoed in Hinata's ear, and he struggled to bite back the desperate noise building in his throat.

"H-hey, Noya." His fingers stumbled and the phone started to slip, gratefulness mixing with arousal as Kageyama took it from him.

The younger held it for only a moment, and when he laid it on the pillow in front of them, it was on speaker.

"We were wondering if you and Kags wanted to go get ice cream later!" Of course, by _we,_ he meant him and Asahi.

Hinata's mind was flooded with the image of Asahi sitting with Noya, both of them listening without having any idea what was happening on the other end. It had him burying his face in the sheets to muffle a shaky gasp, before lifting it again, flushed and shaking.

"Tell him we will." Hinata didn't understand how Kageyama could keep his voice so steady or how his movements were still so sure, but it had his breath rattling in his chest.

"Yeah, we'd love that!" His voice ended a little too high, and Noya seemed to notice, if his curious noise was anything to go by.

"Shoyo? You alright?"

_Fuck, when did he get so perceptive?_

This time, Kageyama leaned in and dragged his hands over the ginger's sides, as he spoke into the phone. "He's fine. Just went for a run and pushed himself too much."

Noya made a knowing noise, laughing loudly. And _thank God for his noisiness_ because Hinata was choking out a moan as nails dug into his shoulders, pulling him back onto Kageyama's cock with a vicious force.

"Sho? Kags, he really didn't sound alright just then?" This time it was Asahi, concern coloring his tone, and it really shouldn't have made Kageyama push harder the way that it did.

But it _did_ make him push harder, leaving Hinata whimpering into the sheets around the fingers he'd pressed past his lips.

And there was a clattering on the other side of the phone, like a chair falling, before Noya was shouting.

"Oh my fucking God!" His voice was shrill and he'd _definitely_ figured it out- _if the muffled moaning hadn't given it away, the click of the_ _headboard_ _against the wall would have_ -but there was also an excitement brimming in his voice. "You kinky fucks! You're having sex, aren't you!?"

And there was a horrifyingly embarrassed shriek that was _definitely_ Asahi, and Kageyama knew he would regret it later when he gritted out a 'maybe' in response to Noya's accusation. _But all of that was getting muddled in the fact that they had been caught, but the call hadn't ended._

"Do you-do you want us to stay on the call?" It was _Asahi_ who asked this and had they both not been on the verge of orgasm, it would've shocked both Kageyama and Hinata that it sounded just a little like he wanted them to say yes.

" _Fuck!_ " Kageyama's hips stuttered for the first time since they started. "Do you want to?"

There was distant muttering, buried beneath the sound of Hinata's moans spilling past his fingers until...

"Sure!" It was Noya again, practically vibrating with excitement. "We've been wanting to try something new anyways!"

It was _way_ too perfect and Hinata lifted his head, hand falling away, fully intending to say so.

But after the conclusion they had reached, Kageyama had tucked in closer to the elder, hands dragging over every inch of bare skin and fucking the ginger with harsh thrusts that left him collapsing back into the bed with a cry.

"Fuck," Kageyama gasped, dragging his lips over Hinata's neck. "I didn't think you'd like it this much, but you do, don't you?"

Hinata had been surprised by how much Kageyama liked to talk during sex almost as much as he had been at how good the younger was at pinpointing just what drove him crazy.

But he had also loved it, and this was no different, as he let himself be pushed onto his back, barely having time to whine at the loss of touch before Kageyama was pressing into him again.

"Bet you'd love it if they could see you too."

Hinata whimpered at the thought, arms wrapping around the younger's shoulders as his legs were pressed to his chest.

"You want them to see you like this? All spread out and pretty on my cock." Kageyama bit kisses into the ginger's chest and shoulders between words, drowning in the way the elder felt, the way the elder sounded, beneath him.

Hinata knew he'd want an answer but only managed a broken sound, grasping at his boyfriend's back.

"Come on, baby." Kageyama slowed, sitting up and barely moving his hips. "Answer me."

Without something to hold on to, Hinata buried his hands in the pillows, barely flinching as the phone slid to rest beside his head.

"Yes, _fuck_ ," he finally managed, words shaking and eyes closing against the gentle grinding of Kageyama's hips. "I want- _shit-_ want them to see!"

And Kageyama hummed happily as he adjusted Hinata's legs to rest over his shoulders, pulling out and pushing back in hard enough to push the ginger up the bed a little.

The force earned him a satisfied cry, and he tugged Hinata back down by the hips, only to do it again.

And this time, two more voices joined him in talking to the younger as they both lost themselves in the feel of it all.

"Jesus, Hinata!" Noya was practically yelling, voice just a tad rougher than usual. "You sound so pretty! Doesn't he, Asahi!?"

Hinata's back arched, hips bucking, at the voice, but he really lost it when Asahi joined with a thoughtful hum.

"He really does. Kageyama must be pretty fantastic to make him sound like that." It was calm and simple, but it left Hinata jerking and babbling as he came, tightening around Kageyama in a way that left him dizzy.

And that was enough to have the younger curling into the elder within the next few thrusts, gasping out a strangled noise as he orgasmed.

By the time they came to, every muscle ached and there was some very suspicious noises coming from the phone.

Hinata eventually picked it up with a shaking hand as Kageyama pulled out and curled up next to him.

"Guys?" His voice came out embarrassingly rough, making him scrunch his nose as if what they'd just done hadn't pushed out any shame he had left. "I'd offer to stay on but if you still wanna do ice cream, I'm gonna need a nap."

He waited for a rushed and shaky 'ok' came through the phone to end the call, curling into Kageyama's chest with a pained grimace.

"I can't believe we just did that."

Hinata snorted against his chest, humming pleasantly as strong arms wrapped around him. "It was your idea!"

"I didn't think you'd actually answer!"

Hearing the growing embarrassment in Kageyama's voice, Hinata gave him a playful smack but let it go, gently kissing the underside of his chin.

"Worked out pretty well though."

Kageyama couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him, nuzzling against the floof of orange hair. "It did, didn't it?"

"Mmhmm... but did you mean what you said about them seeing me?"

"Hinata!" Kageyama pinched lightly at the elder's side. "You're insatiable!"

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might eventually make a sequel to this... cuz maybe they have Skype sex together after this...


End file.
